First?
by Tsuray
Summary: It's finally the weekend for Saki and Ryuko, so what are they going to do to celebrate? Well, it might not be what you would expect. These two end up in a pretty passionate afternoon, you could say. Perhaps kissing, or a little more. Rated T for safety!


**So basically this is a really short story with my two favourite OCs, Saki and Ryuko. Hope you enjoy! Please review to tell me how you feel about this short little thing~!**

It was finally the weekend for Ryuko and Saki, meaning they were going over to his place for some private time as a couple and do lovey dovey things couples typically do. OF course, this was both their first time since neither of them have ever gone so far as kissed on the lips with each other. When they reached the chocolate haired young man's house, the poor girl was blushing a very bright crimson. Saki was fidgeting with her pastel pink skirt, and quickly taking in glances of her beloved boyfriend beside her.

" _W-What should I do? I mean, it's our first time being alone together, in Ryuko's house...and...and..._ "

Then Saki started having strange thoughts, like what happens when urges and desires take over two people when they're alone...

"Hey, Saki?"

"AAH! Y-YES?!". asked said girl, startled.

"Oh, sorry I scared you like that. I just wanted to ask if you wanted to go somewhere else, cuz I know that you might feel uncomfortable being with me alone...like...well, you know...", he explained, blushing a light pink.

"O-Oh no! I-It's fine, really! W-We should at least try be-before we uh, don't, y-you know?", she stuttered.

"Yeah, that's true...so, um, I guess we'll try?"

"Yeah, let's..."

Taking the elevator upstairs, Ryuko and Saki kept their hands held together and walked through the hallway to his apartment. Taking his keys, the cool emerald eyed young man unlocked the door, letting his shy girlfriend into his humble abode. After taking her shoes off, Saki looked around at the apartment. It was actually quite...spacious. There wasn't a lot of furniture. Just a TV, a desk, and a couch.

"Where's your bedroom?"

"Why, you wanna go see if we can-"

"Drop it.", Saki glared a little.

"Sorry.", he replied, holding his hands up.

"No, it's fine. Anyways, seriously, don't you have a bed?"

"Is the couch not enough for us?", he teased.

"Ryuuuuuuuko.", she called out in a dangerously singing like voice.

"Okay, okay, I do have a bed, I just don't use it that often. My room's over there.", he confessed, pointing to a cocoa coloured door.

"I see then...", Saki replied, feeling a little silly thinking that her boyfriend didn't have a bed.

But then another thought occurred to her.

"Ryuko, where's your mom and dad? Are they out right now?"

"They don't live here."

"What does that me-ah!"

Now the jet black haired girl was seeing her Ryuko standing literally right in front of her.

" _I swear he was at least a few feet away from me, but right now he's-_ "

"What's wrong? You're not scared the fox will have its rabbit for dinner, are you?", he teased with the same playful voice.

But somehow his voice seemed a little off to Saki.

"W-Wait, w-what do you mean?", she asked, a little confused, and yet at the same time, feeling like she knew where this was going.

"We've been together for about six months Saki. I know you like things slow, but we've only kissed on the lips five times over the past few months. I think it's time we...speed it up a little further.", Ryuko explained, placing his hands on both his girlfriend's small shoulders.

"Well, I-"

"But I won't force you Saki. You know how much I care about you.", he added, slightly placing his left hand at her back.

"Wait, are we going to kiss again? I-I'm not prepared, I-I-"

Then her beloved silenced her with his large index finger.

"It will be fine. Do you trust me?", he asked, with his eyes warm deep inside those emerald hues.

"I, I do...", she replied, reciprocating the same warm feelings he gave off.

The couple kissed gently for a while. Eventually things went a little more than what Saki had hoped for.

"Mmm...Ryuko...", she murmured, in between their kissing session.

"I love you Saki..."

"I do too...Ryuko..."

Their kissing became more intense, for the passion was starting to burn inside them both. Soon, they moved to the couch and sat down to continue kissing. The giver, who was Ryuko, started becoming more hungry and asked for permission from Saki to slip in his tongue just for a while. Saki complied, and the kissing session became even more intense as the two were experiencing their first french kiss. Overwhelmed with so much heat though, the deep dark chocolate eyed girl had to abruptly push Ryuko away but keep her hands on his shoulders. Taking quick breaths, Saki was blushing an even deeper crimson than the blush she had earlier.

"Well...that was interesting...", Ryuko chuckled, licking his lips a little.

"Y...Yeah, it was...", she replied still feeling overpowered by what just happened moments ago.

" _W-We just kissed again. But it was more progressive than I thought it would be. I-I don't know what to do now! I just pushed him away from me! Did I ruin the mood? No, we, we both needed to catch a few quick breaths..._ ", Saki thought to herself, averting her eyes away and trying to think of what she could do next in order to regain the mood they had.

"Hey, Saki."

"Uh, yes Ryuko?"

"Bring your face closer to me."

"O-Okay!"

Moving herself over more to the right, the geeky girl in glasses had her face closer towards her boyfriend.

"Like this?"

"Yup, now just a little closer...", he replied, with a very mischievous voice laced inside.

"I don't know what you're up to but-"

Then she felt his lips on her ear.

"W-"

Before Saki could even say anything, Ryuko was one step ahead and tugging her earlobe gently while she made a surprisingly arousing moan (to her anyways). Having his left arm surrounding her waist, and his right hand holding right tightly and comfortably, he continued with the tugging, until things became more sensual. It was from tugging to licking slowly, from Saki's soft and innocent moaning to louder and more sexual sounds of pleasure.

Eventually the young lady reached her limits and fell back on the couch, breathing heavily even more than she did before with her french kiss with Ryuko. It felt as though all the strength was drained out of her. Then she felt the ear tugging once again. Her boyfriend was quite literally beside her on the cream coloured couch.

"W-Wait, Ryuko! If you do anymore I'll-!"

Then she moaned once again.

"I've found your secret weakness my dear Saki, and I'm not about to just let you go scot free.", Ryuko whispered deep into her ear.

Shivering tingles down her spine, Saki brought her whole body closer to her while Ryuko wrapped his arms around her, bringing them closer together.

For quite a while, they ended up having a lot of kissing and somewhat sexually arousing activities done. But that's another story for another time.

 **So what'd you guys think? Lemme know in the reviews! Dang, this was crazy of me to make at 2:52 AM. I am sleep deprived as hell and I have a cough yaaaaaaaay~ Anyways, yeah, see ya guys again sometime! ;)**


End file.
